youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Atlantis
Hello my loves!! Welcome to the second...wait third...fourth? Anyways, welcome to the new group challenge!! NOW before starting this, I want you to adhere to a few conditions. Conditions You must, I repeat MUST be SURE that you WILL be Able to finish this story. And remain actively taking part in the story to be able to enter. If you feel like your not online to keep regular enough, and by that I mean. At least once every week, AT LEAST. Don't join. There's nothing more annoying then having an inactive character. If I see for some reason your not adding regularly? Your character WILL be killed off. I repeat WILL. I will be assigning you characters . Not fully though. Is totally and completely up to you there personality. But I do want you all to take into consideration that some of you will be Demi gods. Which means that they most likely...have..big heads. Of course, you can make the, humble like Percy Jackson. Whatever you like. And also, there personality has to be fitting into the bio I've given you. Like, age. Male or female. And there origins. When you sign up, make sure you add in what sort of person you want. And I will TRY to make that. But, please be assured that it may not work out. Because I'm Trying to fit in stuff, it my not work the way you want. Just, go with it.. :) BE Cooperative Maybe someone will write your chapter doing something you don't like? Live with it guys. Incorporate it. Challenge your writing skills to see if you can adapt. Same goes for who I put you have. DON'T BE ANNOYING. I swear, if I hear ONE person say "I've never written someone like this. I don't know how!!" your gone. Writing doesn't have rules. doesn't have a right, or wrong way to write a character. This is about testing your skills. Give it a go! What's the worst that's gunna happen? Don't doubt your talents. Seriously, your kicked out of you don't write a charter because its out of your comfort zone. story line NOW I know there are a bunch of different versions of this story, but this is the one IM taught. And, it will make it a whole lot easier for me to assign charters to people if I write my version. Also, I'm gunna add a few...re writes to the story. To make it more interesting.(σ̑˽σ̑) Poseidon, the god of the sea. Is given an island by the other two, of the big three. Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades. In this island, is descendants of the gods in Olympus. And some very small gods from Olympus they couldn't be bothered to keep up there. Also is a few of some of the major gods children, to look after the island. This island floats in water. And can travel with Dilo, son of Poseidon, and Jill, a human. Who is no longer alive. Dilo can navigate the island, and is in control of the island, with a staff. This staff was lent to him by Zeana. Daughter of Zeus. She also runs the island. In-fact. The island is made up of five different people. All collectively running different outpost of the island. Called "the leaders." Each has a tribe. And they collectively govern the island. This story follows the people of the island. There adventures, there achievements. And there victories. And ultimate failure, ending the island. MORE COMING!! I will post the positions when everyone is signed up!! The quick you sign, the better position you get! ANNOUNCEMENT. Hello everyone. We have thickend the plot. Everyone in this story, will have a secret. That no one else knows. I will give it to you in pm. But, all thought the story. You try to expose others secrets. Your challenge is to keep your secret safe. Until either Nikki or i, revel it in our chap. Or someone i have assigned to reveal it. it thickens huh? I will give you all your secrets in pm. LET THE GAMES BEGIN. Chapter 1: The Top Five Dilo Sighing, I glance over the huge expanse that is the kingdom of Atlantis. The pressure of the island seemed to rest on my shoulders, despite the help of the rest of the Five. When I had accepted the responsibility from my father, I readily accepted. A dull life under the waves was all I had before, and a chance to have power and responsibility seemed thrilling. Most of my life, I had been overshadowed by my older brothers, all whom were Great War generals. My area of expertise was not so militaristic. Sea animals, I thought. That's what I could control. My hands gripped the smooth pearly railing of the balcony. The island was so beautiful, yet I couldn't help but wonder how long we could keep the peace. Across the island, the towering palace of the Sheol rose. Their numerous ranks trained on the flattened ground, visible even from hundreds of feet up. The fluid movements or the warriors were so synchronized, yet I knew that their feelings were far from balanced. Rebellions and strikes were frequent, and 1 out of ever 10 Sheol seemed to want better conditions. Deep in thought, I stared across Into the glistening sea, my skin itching for the rough sand and crystalline water. "Sir, the island is moving 2 knots, nearing human settlements." A member of the Staff notified me. I waved him away with an airy gesture of the hand. "Thank you, now, I must attend a meeting." With heavy strides, I walked away. Intense fog was gathering at the base of the mountain, and I knew I must get to the meeting before it became a mire of fog. The mountain housed an enormous base- 70 floors, each with a unique purpose. The Five met there often, like today. I quickened my stride, and started running to the dumbwaiter on which I would descend. The soft screech of the pulley was a testimony on how Atlantis was without technology. I grimaced, remembering my first visit to humanity. Atlantis was an island, drifting in such a way that did not define time or space. We could drift near a modern day Australia one day, and pass by an onslaught of gold rushers racing through the Great Horn Spoon the next. But my last visit to humanity had been full of iTouch-pad-scope-fones and what nots. It had been dizzying to leave a land full of magical creatures to visit one with gadgets and gizmos of perplexing design. The dumbwaiter stopped at the ground floor, and I raced to my chariot where two white horses awaited me. There Mere plaza was busy with people haggling, yelling, and making offers left and right. I noted the distinct and frequent Keneo clothes. Keneo had long been Mere's chief trade partner, our two tribes getting along the best. But there were a couple Jerioc and Delio tribesmen here and there. Only Sheol seemed missing. Civilians nodded respectfully as I rode by in my silver chariot, which I returned in a very regal way. Or so I hoped. I had never been able to perfect the princely nod in which Triton always gave to his legions. The clatter on the cobblestone walk made it difficult to think clearly, and I cursed myself again for relenting to the impractical roads- it made charioteering so aggravating. My shaking glance finds the mountain again, the ever increasing fog condensing every minute. In a matter of minutes we we at the base of the mountain. Armed tribe guards lined the way, although mostly Sheol. Sheol's tribe, specializing in combat, had the most warriors, Mere coming in second. Unfortunately, ours were mostly sea faring warriors. I nod respectfully at the ranks, most of which were returned. The Sheol, however were divided in response- some returned the nod, while others shared only a slight jerk of the head. Grimacing, I entered the building, ready for the meeting. The dumbwaiter could only go up so high, and our meetings were always on the highest floor. I'm 18, fit, and young- stairs wouldn't be a problem. Said Dilo every meeting. Despite my resolve, even this instance finishes in the use of the dumbwaiter. Carissa and Aji already look over the great island. Each tribe had its own palace on each of the five corners of the island, it being a pentagon. The territory was split as such, and the Mountain resided in the middle. Aji and I are the youngest, split apart by a margin none knew. As demigods, we live significantly longer than humans. Only our physical age did we know. As tribal leaders, our promise to the island makes us immortal, less we fall in battle or by heavenly illness. I take my seat at the marble table, and wait for the meeting to begin. Aji “Are we ready to begin?” I ask formally. I hate this tone of voice I have to use. It makes the others roll there eyes. Me being the head of almost all gatherings and functions. I’m sort of used to being in charge. “Yes Aji. No need to shout. Were right here.” Adria days defiantly. I keep on my cool face, and continue. “Okay, let the meeting begin.” I say. And sit down. There are blank stares over the table. “Well?” Adria says expectantly while leaning back on her chair. “Please keep in mind friends. This is a free space. We can discus anything-“ I say, before I’m cut short. “Adria, your soldier. Are picking on my tribe. They go though the tribe weakly and pillage the food, on there drunken rampages.” Carrisa spills out. I can almost see the flames come out of Adrias ears. She stands up from her seat, and in a attack mode. “Hey. There just doing what they have be trained to do. After all, who is that wants protection for the island? The rest of you! And when we do our job, its not good enough?” She shouts. “It’s not the job if there pestering the people instead of protecting them.” Dilo Points out coolly. Nods from the table agree. “So what will you have me do then? Tell them to stop drinking? Oh yes, good idea. They live on booze.” Adria says sitting back down with her arms folded. “Well, I was thinking. Why not have a few of my people help you? I have many wise leaders. They can help keep order.” Carrisa says helpfully. Adria bursts out laughing almost immediately. “Are you kidding me? Flimsy things like you in charge of us?!” She says us while hitting her breast plate hard so it makes a solid sound. I have an urge to roll my eyes. But I don’t. “It’s actually a good idea.” Zeana says thoughtfully. “Are you kidding me?” Adria says in shock. “ There so weak and sma-“ “They wouldn’t be fighting. It would only be in administration., Set rules, hire and fire people so to speak.” Dilo points out. “No, no way-“ “Do it for a trial basis. Next meeting we can analyze the results, and come to a fitting conclusion.” I say. “Its either we do this trial, or no booze. Which would your people prefer?” Zeana asks. Adria only sighs. “Good, its settled then. For a period of two weeks, we will try this idea.” Zeana says finally. So, this is how we work. We sit here, and discus new ideas. That’s basically it. Interesting huh? My only friend on the table here is Adria. Although it doesn’t seem like it. Things often get heated at the table. But, that’s okay. We keep our business here clear from out friendship. She is the only one who has actually taken the time to look past my objective face. And into me. It feels nice to have a friend. I have very few. Most of my time is spent on my work. Sorting out roster’s, schedules. Hours of endless work, all so all five fractions can get food. Although I might not have the most famous parents. Without my work, the city would be dead. It’s important, not matter how much it seems the opposite. As we finish three hours later. Everyone stretches there back, and as I go to look over my portion of the city. I’m joined by another. “Can I speak to you for a sec?” a sweet voice says. Carrsia’s green eyes greet me warmly. Carrsia I smile at Aji. "I was wondering if you would like to spend a few days at Keneo? You haven't been there for over a decade, and I do enjoy your company." Aji frowns and says," I have things to take care of, Carrsia. Surely you-" "Would have thought of that," I finish for him. He nods and I laugh. "Oh, the faith you have in me is astounding," I reply. "I thought of that Aji and I was just thinking that maybe I could have one of my leaders take care of business in your stead. Really, i have many people who would want a job like that." He still seems unsure and I immediately try to win his confidence best I can. "Just think it over, Aji. If you agree then send a messenger over a day in advance. Please, my friend trust me. I am the daughter of Athena." He nods his head then part to talk with Adria. I don't exactly have many friends here, besides Dilo. Dilo and me are always trying to get at each other so we visit one and other regularly. I usually end up teaching him a thing or two he didn't know. The gong sounds and we take our seats once more. Adria gives me a glare, but I know she'll be over it in a day or two. Dilo just smiles. He right away knew that I was right, as did Zeana. Speaking of which... "Zeana, if I may address a problem at the moment," I say with respect. I am talking to the daughter of Zeus after all. "Yes, you make speak Carrsia," she replies. I quickly stand and take on my most matter-of-fact voice. Many admire me for my wisdom, but it still helps me to practice it in a voice that is swift and heard. "I have noticed that some of the mortals have drawn closer to our shore. Every time we move and I'm afraid to say it is in vain. They always draw closer in another spot. This matter I hoped to take to your father, but he says island affairs are your matters, not his." I notice a sigh escape Zeana's lips before she replies. "I will speak to my father of this matter, Carrsia. Thank you for bringing this to my attention." I nod in respect yet again and cross the room to my chair. Zeana waits for a few minutes, but no one says a thing. Then we all stand in unison. We all repeat our sacred vow and take our leave. '' "'W'e are protectors.'' '' We are the children of the gods.'' '' We are to serve the people, and only their needs.'' '' From this day, to my last day,'' Forevermore." As I approach the balcony Dilo walk up. "Are you feeling well, Carrsia? You seem ill, in a way." I smile and reply,"I am fine, Dilo. It's just that the mortal world grows closer to us every passing hour. What would we do if we were revealed to them?" "Zeus would destroy them," Dilo replies flatly. "Yes, that he would." There's a long silence and then he takes my hand in a friendly gesture. "Visit anytime you wish, Carrsia. The ocean will drive away your worries. You are always welcome here." "As you are to Keneo." "May Zeus be with you," he says as he walks toward the doors. "May Zeus be with you," I repeat. Zeana I walk away from the meeting, going back to my tribe of Jerioc. I sigh as I walk around the island. I love to stop and admire all the colours of the island, mingling with each other so well, creating a mash of culture and people. I turn towards Jerioc, my tribe. I choose to walk to my tribe, though some of the Five or other high-ranking people have other means of transportation. I walk gracefully and quickly towards Jerioc, the white palace off in the distance. My people, clad in mostly white, wave or bow to me, respecting my high position as head of the island. It's rather annoying. I wish I could have one day as a normal subject, not leading the island and worrying about all the issues. When I'm near enough to the palace, I call for my eagle, Deryn. Soon, her seven feet of sleek brown feathers come flying down to my arm. She is a steller's sea eagle, a gift from my father. Speaking of my father, I must go deal with the mortals-drawing-near issue, which Carrsia informed me about. I walk through the cloud of white garb, and eventually, get to my home-the palace of Jerioc-, my empty, empty home, except for the servants and a few elders. My room sits at the top of the palace, made almost entirely out of one-way glass. I can see out into the city, and onto the stairs below, me, but nobody can see in, or through my floor. I let Deryn off my wrist, and she begins to peck at a dead fish she brought in that has been stinking up my room for three days. "If that's not gone by tomorrow, I will throw that fish into Tartarus." I joke. She looks up at me, and then continues to pick at the fish. I walk over to my chest, one filled with magic and secrets. I open it, and a glow greets me. I reach for a smaller box inside of the chest. the glow receeds, and I open the gold box. Inside, silver pearl-like orbs sit. Orbs of my own making, allowing me to travel to Olympus, or anywhere else on earth. All I have to do is clutch it in my hand, and whisper the place I want to go, and then I burst into light, and magically appear there. I take one, and whisper 'Mount Olympus' into it. My room turns white, and five seconds later, I'm at Mount Olympus. I can hear speaking coming from the hall, but it is very little voices, so it must not be an official meeting, possibly just Father and Poseidon arguing. Before I enter the hall, I transform to my inhuman God-size, much, much larger than my normal, mortal human size. I push open the doors to the hall, and very few Gods and Godesses in there. I was right, Zeus and Poseidon are arguing, but Hera sits there, looking bored and unimpressed. When Hera notices me standing there, her face lights up. Hera and I are very friendly with each other. Hera stands up and walks towards me. She puts her hands on my shoulders and smiles. "Perfect timing Zeana. They've been arguing for far to long." She says. I grin. "I have brought news from Carrsia that I need to speak to my father about." I explain. "Anything to keep them from arguing." Hera laughs. "Zeus. Your daughter wishes to speak to you." Hera interrupts their argument. "Zeana." Zeus says. "Greetings, Zeana." Poseidon smiles. I bow my head slightly. "Father, we have an issue with the island." I say. Zeus sighs. "Zeana, my dear. Island issues are your matters, not mine." He puts his hand on my shoulder. "I know but I do not know what to do!" I cry. "What is the problem?" Poseidon asks. "Carrsia informed me earlier, that every time the island moves, it is in vain, because the mortals keep drawing closer, with their fancy cruise boats and odd devices and gadgets. Whenever we move, they draw closer, no matter where we are. I'm sure if we put ourselves in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, they would still find us." I explain. "You are saying there are no safe spots on earth." Hera says. "To summarize, yes. There are no safe spots on the earth for Atlantis." I sigh. "My dear Zeana. There is one spot where you should at least try, and I am sure you have not been there in the past." Zeus smiles. I look hopeful. "The Ionian Sea, by Greece and Italy. I'm sure they will never find you there, it is in the middle of deep waters." Poseidon finishes. "Thank you. Thank you very much. I'll be sure to tell the Five." I smile, and take out one of my silver pearls. "Atlantis." I whisper to it. In a burst of light, I appear back in my room, where Deryn happily pecks at the smelly fish. I smile, and stroke her feathers. I decide I shall tell the Five privately, tomorrow. Adria (Im going though writers block so excuse me if it's too short) Idiots. All of them. If it was up to me i would throw all of them into jail. But I can't. Especially, her. Why can't I. If it wasn't for me, they'd probably wouldn't be alive right now. And then they have the nerve to give me some of Carissa's leaders. Why!?! I give them protection and this is how they treat me? My soldiers need to have time. After all, they work harder than all of them. I walk out of the room and stop when I hear footsteps. Hmmm. I cross my arms waiting for someone to go by. When no one does I start tapping my foot impatiently. Ten minutes later, I decide to leave and all the time I am cursing the island. "That's my girl," a harsh voice says behind me. I whirl around and feel myself blush. "D-d-dad," i sutter. He grins at me. I have always been on good terms with my father. I sometimes like to fancy myself as his favorite. "So anything new," he asks curiosuly. Today's meeting pops into my mind and I began to glare at the distance. "What happened," he says. "Well. Carissa wants to send some of her people to me," I spit out. "Well that's not so bad," he replies smirking. "Oh yes it is," I snarl. "How," he asks arching an eyebrow. "She claims that my soldiers have been pestering the people," I say. "What have they been doing," he inquires. "She says that they go on drunken rampages and pillage the food," I say. He looks deep in thought. "Maybe I can speak to Dionysus about not giving them drinks or influencing them," he says. I beam at him. "Yes, please father," I say smiling. "Okay," he replies. He stands up. "I have to leave now," he says. I nod. "And you are my favorite," he says winking as he vanishes in a second. Bright light fills the room as he leaves. I stand there smiling like an idiot. Zeana passes me in the hallway. At first she's humming and glances at me. Then she keeps walking. Three seconds later she freezes and starts walking back slowly. I can tell she's shocked. I'm never in a good mood. She must be thinking this because she stares at me. "What," I snap still smiling. "Umm. You're in a good mood," she says dumbfounded. "Of course I am. If I weren't would I be smiling," i reply. "No," she answers. "May I ask why you are so happy," she asks. I smirk. "That's for me to know and you to find out," I say. I leave laughing lightly as she stands there. Still dumbfounded. Zeana (again) In the morning, I wake up, and go to the tribe nearest to mine, Sheol, Adria's tribe. "Adria!" I call, not trying to seem angry. Adria is my least favourite of the Five, and I say least favourite because you cannot hate your relatives. "What do you want?" Adria calls. "I'm calling a meeting. If you could spread the word, and tell the others to meet in the mountain, I'd be very greatful." I smile. "Whatever." Adria says walking off, still thinking I'm dumbfounded at why she's happy. Adria can be very conceited and uppity, and a bit childish and immature. Like her warriors, she also loves to drink, and I often see her being ridiculous with her warriors, drunk out of her mind. I whistle for Deryn, and she comes, holding my olive wreath, one worn by the Olympians from long ago, except mine is golden. I smile at her, and try to pry the wreath out of her beak. She eventually gives it up, and puts it on my head, a bit lopsided. I laugh, and put it right. "Did you finish the fish?" I ask. She chokes purposely, hacking up the last bit of the fish onto the ground. "Beautiful." I chuckle. Deryn squacks. I stroke her yellow beak and head to the mountain. She sits on my birding glove, just a normal glove, made of thick, auburn leather, with the fingers going up to my knuckles, sinew string ties it together. That was a gift from Dilo. She gently pecks at a small minnow I found on the ground. I smile at her, and she swallows it whole as I walk to the mountain. Laziness overcomes me, and I take out one of the blue pearls, a Persephone Pearl, and step on it, to get to the top floor. I arrive by the door, and enter, only Dilo is there. "Cousin." I say. He looks back, startled. "Zeana!" He says in shock. "Word spreads quickly." I say. "Aji should be here soon." He says, stroking Deryn. True to what he says, Aji arrives, Carrsia not far behind. We wait many minutes for Adria though. "Why's that putrid avifauna here?" Adria says, refering to Deryn. "She's no simple bird. She formerly belonged to my father. She's thousands of years old." I explain. Adria makes a face at me. "Do not be so childish, Adria." I grin slightly. "Well, I have gathered you again, because I bring good news." I say. Everyone looks intent. "I have been informed of a place that may be hidden from mortal eyes. The Ionian sea." I explain. Adria bursts into laughter. Her cackling is offensive and rude. "Who told you that going between multiple countries was safe?" She is slapping the table in laughter. "Poseidon? Anywhere in his domain is safe to him!" Dilo's face goes dark and angry. Mine does too. "Don't. Insult. My Father." Dilo says between gritted teeth. "What it's true." Adria laughs on. Dilo stands up, towering over Adria who sits beside him. "Please don't fight..." Aji says. "Why shouldn't I?" Adria asks, standing up. "Because he's my father!" Dilo yells. "No wonder you're such a fool!" Adria yells. Dilo slaps her across the face. Adria looks angry. They break into argument, and Aji and Carrsia get involved, telling them to stop, and trying to break them up. I sit, anger bubbling up inside of me. I stand up. "ENOUGH!" I scream. Everyone falls silent and looks at me. "SIT!" I yell. Everyone sits. "This is a place for polite discussion, and that was abseloutly irresponsible and rude, and I know my ranting is also, but insulting is not needed!" I say, still standing. I see Aji mouth 'Wow' and Carrsia and Dilo look shocked. Adria is the only one who doesn't seem suprised. "If I were in charge, we wouldn't even argue. This island would be a better place if I were the leader, I should be in charge. We'd be protected and we wouldn't have issues with mortals." Adria rolls her eyes. "You know what Adria? I've had it up to here with you, and your sarcasm and rudeness. Fine. You're in charge. I'm going back to Mount Olympus." I say. "Zeana please! Be rational!" Carrsia pleads. "You're making a huge mistake Zeana!" Dilo yells. I take out my blue pearl and place it on the ground. Adria looks power-hungry. I raise my foot, Deryn is on my arm. I slam my foot down, and the last thing I hear is "No!" From Aji, Carrsia and, Dilo, and a "Yes!" From Adria. The first thing I do when I get to Mount Olympus is completely regret everything I have just done. I search my dress for a pearl, blue, silver, whatever, but nothing. I have no pearls. I can't go back. The silver pearls take weeks to make, and Persephone just went back to the Underworld. I sit down in the grass, my head in my hands, trying not to cry. Deryn rubs up against me. "What have I done?" I ask myself. I sit, my head in my hands, regret running through my head about the idiocy of what I just did. "Zeana?" A male voice says. I turn around. Father. I get up and run at him, embracing him in a hug. He's lifting me up, as my feet aren't touching the ground. I wonder why he's not incredibly tall, and then I remember, usually, they're only large inside the hall. He puts me down. "What brings you here Zeana?" He asks. "I made a horrific decision." I sigh. "What was that?" Zeus says. "I called a meeting to tell them about the Ionian Sea, Adria started to argue with Dilo, my temper got out of hand, Adria said the island would be better off with her in charge, and I got fed up, and put her in charge." I explain, embarassed and ashamed. Zeus sighs. "I wasn't thinking rationally, and I regretted it the moment I got here." I say. "You do realize Adria is the daughter of Ares and herself and her warriors drink booze more often than you breathe air, right my dear?" Zeus says. I nod. "You have to get back as soon as possible." He says. "I know. I don't know how. My silver pearls take three weeks to make." I cry. "My dear Zeana, you're welcome to stay as long as you want, but Atlantis needs you. You have to find a way to get back, something will go very, very wrong. I can promise you that." "I know." Zeus kisses my forehead, and leaves, Deryn squacks behind me, and I look at her, and smile. I whistle for her, and go talk to the nymphs. Chapter 2 Carrsia I can't believe what just happened! She actually left us! Worse than that. She left Adria in charge. Adria smirks at us and I try to surpress a scowl that wants to climb onto my face. I look over at Dilo and see he shares the same expression. Supressed rage. I bid him and the others goodbye and try not to sprint to my chariot. The trip seems to take only seconds and once I'm in my castle I throw off my olive-branch hairpiece and let it clatter on the floor. A servant asks me how my journey was and I practically snarl. She backs away shocked. This is not my normal behavior. When I make it to my room I shake out my hair from its ponytail. Taking off my breatplate and other armor I climb into mortal clothes. Jeans, a shirt, and Converse. There's a knock on my door and I shout at the person behind it. "What do you want!" Levin opens the door and walks inside. He seems unfazed by my actions. That's what makes him a trusted friend. He undertsands everything. He sits on my bed silently and watches me rant. "Is Zeanna INSANE? I mean sure she left, but leaving Adria in charge? Of all the people, yes mortals even, she had to leave her in charge?" This goes on for about an hour and then I look over Levin. He just returns my gaze. A few minutes pass and then I've had enough. "What," I finally ask. "I was just thinking that mabey you should have a talk with your mother. I mean you aren't usually like this, so mabey you should talk to her before you go to the mortal world." I sigh. I know he's right. "Yes, you are right. Thank you Levin, and I'm sorry for yelling. I don't usually do that. I try to hold it all in. I guess that's not excatly wise either, huh?" He smiles and says it probably isn't. He leaves and I grab my pendant and look inside my chest. There I find one of Pheresphone's pearls. "Olympus," I command. There's smoke and a blinding light and I'm in the beautiful land Olympus. I make my way to the Great Hall and open the massive doors. As I do I transform myself to my imortal form. I approach my mother, Athena. "Mother have you heard the news?" She nods silently and motions for me to continue. "Well, I was just thinking if I could spend a day in the mortal world? I was upset by the events today and I believe this may calm me." "Yes." Her answer is quick and sharp as if she decided years ago if this was the right course of action. I thank her nad leave. Another pearl is in my hand and I whisper,"North America." I arrive in the city of Los Angelas. I try to blend in, but it seems so weird among mortals. And so my day begins. Sudca When I have time, I wonder, why most people don't like me, how I look at them or something. The Top Five calls me "Unknown." They don't even care to ask me for my name. I hate them, they hate me back. They underestimate my power. Yes, power is living underground in the mines in my dictionary. The only person who's half-nice to me is Aji, the leader of Delio, the tribe which I am in. He's the only person who knows my name. The Top Five thinks I'm creepy, that I have no heart, I'm so crazy creature. They're wrong, I'm just waiting to prove them wrong... I don't even care to catch up with news on the mortals, the only thing I do know, is that they're getting closer and closer to Atlantis. I don't go to meetings. I live by myself. I think being independent means that you're strong. I wouldn't even try to stop the mortals from getting to Atlantis. It's better for Zeus to blow all of them up. Yes, I live my life wondering. I'm just waiting for a chance. A chance. ONE chance...to actually get people to stand me. The mines underground is the only place where I can think freely. I watch instead of do. I know that will help me at some point, but it seems like it never will. Even if the Gods get so sick of us Demigods, I don't even care if they blow Earth up. I don't care if I die. Sitting and wondering is helpless. I need to do something...but I don't know what. Aji Pov. -Skye I swear, some better write, or i take this down! “Lanai!” I call. I hear quick foot steps click down the hall, and slowly enter the room. “Yes sir?” Lanai Says as she hides her small frame behind the door, her long brown hair falling just pass the rim of the white door. “Do I have any messages?” I say a bit more politely. She relaxes a little, and steps out further, and into the room. “No sir. I’m sorry.” She informs. I sigh. She walks closer to the desk, and puts her clipboard down. She rests her hand on my shoulder. “You know, you really shouldn’t hunch like that, its bad for your back.” She says kindly. She has deep set blue eyes which radiate comfort. “I don’t care for my back currently.” I reply. She sighs, and pulls up a chair. Sits on the other side of the desk, and puts her head in her arms, while her elbows rest on the table. “So what are you “currently caring for”.” She says putting a mimicking tone on the last few words. I sigh, and hand her the tablet. A ocean tablet all elders and top five were given by Dilo. To hold some of the most sensitive information. “What’s this?” She says examining the information. Her eyes widen as reading. “The reason I have been in sorrow.” I say looking at the desk. “Holy mother of Apollo.” “Yeah..” I say unenergetically. “She just….Left?” She says wide eyes and jaw open. “Yep, as quick as day.” I say. “Well, What are you going to do?” she says putting the tablet down. I sit my back up, and furrow my brow. “What do you mean What am I going to do?” I say, Putting Emphasis on the word “I”. “Well, I mean. You always seem to know what to do in these situations.” She says a little scared of what I might say next. “You mean you always EXPACT me to fix it.” I say Standing. “Look, that’s not what i-“She begins. “NO!” My voice booms. “That’s what everyone Expects! My parents aren’t the most powerful amongst them all, so I must at least be able to fix problems! Well, I’ll tell you what! IF IT WASN’T FOR ME, PEOPLE WOULD STARVE. I work tirelessly so my people, and there people for matter of fact, have food. Have water. Have more then what they need. I haven’t stopped since I was but a boy! And now that One of the others, Who is supposed to be a model for this country, has left on a childish tantrum, I’m the one meant to pick up the pieces? IM THE ONE MENT TO FIX IT?” I yell. Lanai Only stands calmly, and walks to me. She stand right in my face, and places her hands on my elbows. “I know what you do sir. I’m with you while you work tirelessly. Remember?” She says so softly. I hug her. There is nothing more I can do. She and I are both surprised…This is the first time I have had any physical contact of my choice since I was 6. I’m not good at it. But I just yelled at the elder, my assistant. And neglected to realize, that she works just as tirelessly as me. “I’m sorry Lanai.” I say softly, still in her arms. “I was wrong to blow up at you.” As we separate, she looks me in the eyes once again. “Hey, what am I here for right?” She smiles. How is she so kind? “Now, were gunner sit down right now. And figure this out.” She says going back over to the other side of the table, and working at the tablet. I smile, and sit down. *** Time elapsed *** I look at the herds of people, and feel a flutter of nerve jump in my stomach. I walk towards the stage and my voice booms. “Attention Atlantians! I have an announcement.” I look over my shoulder and See Lanai give me an excited thumbs up. Here it goes. Whoever gets writng the fastest gets to write the announcment. This is an oppuinty to change the story! To change the whole order of things! Take it! (There will be a few of these, do not pass them up. Its impostant to your survial and fame in the story. Get writing!) Carrsia The mortal world is still so strange to me. They waste their lives on petty things and such. Always wanting and never appreciating the gift some cannot keep. Life. I walk and blend into a crowd of mortals who are going every which way. I almost get lost. I have only been here twice. Not Los Angelas, North America. I wander around the city and then decide the noise is too much to calm me. That is why I came here. For peace. I decide to try the ocean instead. I walk to the beach and make sure no mortals are around me. Their world is queer, but rather dull. I don't have time for their things and the ways they pass time. The waves brake against the shore and I take off my shoes to feel the rough sand and cool water against my bare feet. I could have stayed on Atlantis and visited Dilo, but I don't think he's in the mood for that right now. About half an hour passes and I'm sitting on the beach watching the sunset. This is something I almost never have time for. I'm always working with the Top Five, my council, and other things that take up my time. Flashback I stand in my room and look out the window. The sunset is orange and red. It looks like someone took a torch and painted the sky. I forget about my studies and Zeus for a moment. I wish Athena was here. Athena. My mother is this goddess of the craft of war and knowledge. The wisest they say. I've only met her once, when I was three. I barely remember her face. It was soft, I think, and covered with long brown hair. I'm twelve now and I hope I'll be able to see her again. Zeus says I'm not ready just yet and I guess he's right. He is Zeus, right? And what Zeus says goes. Suddenly I hear a loud crack and see lightning storm across the sky. The beautiful scene is disfigured by the oncoming storm. Zeus want me to get back to my studies again. I sigh and turn my eyes back to the scroll in my hands. It's about Athena. End Of Flashback I open my eyes at the memory. It was so many years ago. When I was nothing more than an insignificant child. I feel water on my face and know it's not the waves. This makes me notice that they're getting more rough and I see lightning clash against this painting also. Zeus is calling for me. I stand and place my shoes on again. It was careless of me to come here. I let my emotions overwhelm me. I promised to never do that again. I take a deep breath and let it out. Reaching in my pocket I grab the small circular item that rests there. Another pearl. I clasp it in my hand. Wiping the last tear from my eyes I whisper, "Olympus." Little did I know that as I entered that portal that someone from the mortal world entered with me. Category:Collaboration Category:Community Category:Fantasy Category:Mythology Category:Interactive